


Особенный день

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Говорят, что главное не подарок, а внимание. Куроо в свой день рождения получает и то и другое.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Особенный день

Уже довольно поздно, когда Тецуро возвращается домой. Весь квартал будто спит, даже собаки не отзываются на проезжающую мимо машину, фонари освещают пустую улицу. Над входной дверью тоже горит лампочка, и Тецуро улыбается, зная, что это для него.

Припарковавшись, он выходит наружу и потягивается. День был тяжелый, а после всей выполненной работы пришлось еще и ехать из Сендая обратно в Токио. Он мог бы остаться до завтра, отдохнуть и выспаться — но на самом деле не мог. Именно сегодня он хотел оказаться дома и нигде больше.

Он открывает замок своими ключами, говорит в пустоту прихожей:

— Я вернулся.

Кенма, возможно, не слышит, если он в одной из дальних комнат или на втором этаже. Но это не значит, что он не ждет. Тецуро ставит туфли на полку, стягивает пиджак, пока идет по коридору. Галстук уже давно лежит в кармане.

— Попался, — усмехается Тецуро, заметив прямоугольник света, льющегося из кухни.

Он не успевает сделать и шага в ту сторону — Кенма застает врасплох: появляется откуда-то из-за спины и повисает на шее.

— Попался, — передразнивает он. 

Развернувшись в кольце рук, Тецуро обнимает в ответ, утыкается лицом в капюшон худи. Кенма в домашней одежде всегда мягкий и уютный. Тецуро чувствует, что вернулся домой.

— С днем рождения, — говорит Кенма ему на ухо, перебирая пальцами волосы на затылке. — Что хочешь первым: торт или меня?

Голос звучит ровно, не дрогнув, но Тецуро готов поспорить, что он сейчас ухмыляется. Знает ведь наперед, каким будет ответ. Хотя это не мешает его немножко помучить.

— А какой торт? — задумчиво тянет Тецуро.

— Твой любимый.

— Ну тогда, — он целует Кенму в нос, и тот забавно морщится, — все равно тебя.

Они наконец отпускают друг друга, Кенма бросает:

— Жду тебя в спальне, — и уходит в сторону лестницы на второй этаж.

Тецуро принимает душ быстрее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Оставляет скомканную одежду на полу ванной и решает, что переодеваться в чистое нет смысла. В спальню он заходит полностью обнаженный. Кенма окидывает его с ног до головы одобрительным взглядом. На нем самом только белье, волосы забраны в хвост, открывая самое главное — лицо.

— Ты быстро. — Он по привычке пытается убрать волосы за ухо, но в итоге лишь проводит рукой по воздуху. — Так не терпится получить свой подарок?

Тецуро садится рядом с ним на кровать, наклоняется, чтобы прикоснуться губами к губам, пропускает через пальцы хвост, гладит по коленке — он просто не в силах сдержаться, все внутри него тянется быть ближе. Они провели по отдельности всего пару дней, а кажется, что это уже предел. Тецуро может прожить без еды месяц, без воды — неделю, без Кенмы — нисколько.

— Соскучился, — говорит он, оставляя невесомые поцелуи на его лице. — Или мой подарок — это и есть ты?

— Нет. Я совсем не подарок, ты знаешь. — Кенма обнимает за шею, в уголках губ прячется улыбка. — Я приготовил кое-что другое. Тебе понравится.

Он наваливается и опрокидывает Тецуро на спину. Они впервые целуются по-настоящему, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, толкаясь языками, мокро, глубоко, и в этот момент Тецуро не хочется ничего другого. Но Кенма не умеет надолго задерживаться на одном месте. Его поцелуи смещаются на шею и ключицы, превращаются в укусы. Язык скользит по коже щекотно и приятно. Тецуро хотел бы отвечать тем же, но может только уткнуться носом в макушку, вдыхая знакомый запах, и гладить по плечам.

Он сдается так быстро — теряет волю, позволяет вести, начинает задыхаться и перестает думать. Кенма знает, как разобрать его на части. Это не страшно, потому что он знает и как собрать в одно целое.

— Молодец, так и лежи, — говорит Кенма. — Сегодня я о тебе позабочусь.

Он ловит губами сосок, облизывает, сжимает зубами и тянет. Второй дразнит пальцами, пока он не становится твердым и чувствительным. А потом отстраняется — слишком быстро.

— Нет, еще, — просьба срывается с языка в ту же секунду.

Тецуро берет Кенму за руку, сам тянет к своей груди. Говорить о своих желаниях, не таясь, стало привычкой, безоглядное доверие не позволяет смущаться. И обычно это самый быстрый способ получить желаемое. Однако сейчас Кенма высвобождает руку.

— Не торопись. Сначала твой подарок.

— Сейчас?

Кенма кивает.

— Закрой глаза и жди. — Он видит, что Тецуро сомневается, поэтому добавляет: — Я никуда не ухожу.

Он и правда не встает с кровати, только смещается к краю, оттуда дотягивается до стола. Слышно, как открывается ящик, что-то тихонько звенит. Мысли у Тецуро рассыпаются, он не пытается понять и представить, что там может быть, особенно когда Кенма снова кладет ладонь ему на живот — для него существует только одно прикосновение, только здесь и сейчас.

— Даже не подглядываешь, какой послушный, — хвалит Кенма.

Ладонь исчезает, а спустя мгновение что-то твердое дотрагивается до сосков. Тецуро перестает дышать, боится двинуться. Постепенно давление усиливается, боль и возбуждение прокатываются по телу. 

— Вот так, можешь теперь смотреть.

Тецуро не хочет открывать глаза, ему нравится быть в темноте, где существует только тихий голос Кенмы. Но он слушается так, как если бы это был приказ, и смотрит на свой подарок: зажимы, соединенные серебристой цепочкой.

Ощущения, поначалу невыносимо насыщенные, постепенно становятся привычными: уже почти не больно. Едва он думает об этом — Кенма трогает один из сосков указательным пальцем, и Тецуро вздрагивает.

— Ну? Тебе нравится?

Тецуро понимает, что до сих пор ни слова не сказал. Язык стал каким-то неповоротливым.

— Да, спасибо, — выдыхает он.

— Мне тоже нравится, — говорит Кенма, не отрывая взгляда от его груди. — Мы к ним еще вернемся... Раздвинь колени.

И снова — Тецуро слушается беспрекословно. Он ведь себе не враг, чтобы отказываться от того, что хочет с ним сделать Кенма. Тот устраивается у него между ног, растирает щедрое количество смазки между ладоней. Одной рукой он обхватывает член, вторую использует, чтобы растягивать. Иногда наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать коленку, и кончик хвоста щекочет внутреннюю сторону бедра, вызывая мурашки.

Кенма прерывается, стягивает с себя трусы и добавляет смазки. Тецуро закусывает губу, зная, что сейчас станет еще лучше, он сможет почувствовать Кенму внутри, не только его пальцы. Он дрожит от нетерпения, поднимает колени повыше к груди. Заслуживает этим одобрительную улыбку. Кенма затягивает его к себе на бедра, приставляет член к растянутому входу. Проникает так легко, так хорошо… Тецуро стонет и комкает простыни под собой.

Когда Кенма подается вперед, опираясь на руки, член входит глубже, заполняет до предела. Тецуро обхватывает Кенму ногами, и с каждым толчком притягивает ближе.

Кенма утыкается ему в скат плеча, облизывает, кусает, обжигает дыханием. Языком поддевает цепочку, которая соединяет зажимы, и так целует Тецуро, заставляет взять ее в рот и закусить. Он отстраняется с коварной ухмылкой. Тецуро понимает, в чем смысл, стоит ему немного откинуть голову назад, — цепочка натягивается, ощущения бьют неожиданно ярко. В глазах темнеет от боли, и он тянет сильнее.

— Молодец, — шепчет Кенма, потрепав его по макушке. — Самостоятельный мальчик.

Он садится ровно, удерживает за бедра и трахает жестче, вбивается размашистыми толчками, каждый раз входит до самого основания. Тецуро жмурится, чтобы глаза перестали слезиться, тяжело дышит через нос, воздуха не хватает, голова идет кругом. Он опускает голову, давая себе паузу, хотя и без этого ощущений бесконечно много. Он уже подходит к краю, ему даже не нужно прикасаться к себе, достаточно того, как Кенма берет его.

А потом он чувствует, как в волосы вплетаются пальцы, тянут назад. И вместо того, чтобы выпустить цепочку изо рта, он только сильнее закусывает ее, выгибает спину дугой, и задыхается от накатившего оргазма.

Он приходит в себя, отстраненно глядя, на Кенму, который стоит перед ним на коленях и быстро водит рукой по члену, доводя себя до разрядки. Сперма попадает Тецуро между ног, на еще чувствительный член. Он лениво улыбается, тянет к себе руку Кенмы и слизывает то, что осталось на ладони. Кенма гладит его по щеке.

— С днем рождения, — еще раз говорит он, укладываясь рядом.

— Спасибо. И за подарок, и вообще за все. — Тецуро ластится к нему, но старается лишний раз не задевать зажимы. Если их не трогать, почти не больно. — О, и за торт.

— М-м, ага… — Кенма приподнимается на локте и куда-то смотрит. — Уже половина первого. Значит, твой день рождения закончился. Теперь это мой торт.

— Нечестно!

Кенма заносит руку и останавливает ее в считанных сантиметрах от груди Тецуро с явной угрозой. Тот быстро замолкает.

— Может быть, я поделюсь, — говорит Кенма, вскинув бровь. — Если ты хорошо попросишь.

Тецуро вздыхает.

— Хорошо просить — это я умею.


End file.
